hrlfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunnar Olander
'Gunnar Isak Olander '(Born 20 December 1948) is a Swedish racing driver who is currently racing for Ferrari in the Formula 1 World Championship. He made his debut in the 1972 South African GP, scoring a 2nd place. Personal Life Gunnar Isak Olander was born on the 20th of December 1948, to parents Per Olander and Monika Kron, both Swedish nationals. Per runs his own bookstore in the city centre and Monika is a politician in the Socialdemokraterna. Monika's connections granted Gunnar a privileged access to education, and he was a successful student in school. Gunnar completed his university studies in 1971, being awarded a degree in Law. He was criticised by peers for pursuing a career as a racing driver alongside his studies. Gunnar is fluent in Swedish, Norwegian, English & Italian, and married long-time girlfriend Rosa Lundquist in 1974. Racing Career Gunnar began racing at an early age, competing in karts and touring car racing at a national level, before eventually graduating to open wheel racing. He moved to the United Kingdom as soon as he finished University to compete in British Formula 3. He achieved enough success to draw the eye of Lotus for a part-time schedule in Formula 1 for 1972, providing a financial bonus to the team to get his foot in the door. Lotus 1972 Gunnar competed in three rounds of the 1972 Formula One World Championship, and impressed instantly by scoring a 2nd place in a nailbiting finish with the late Alexander Wilson in the South African Grand Prix. Olander & Wilson had a friendly off-track relationship, though the pair would only drive together in two rounds, with Wilson being killed in the following race at Monaco. Gunnar did not start after an engine issue plagued his Sunday. Wilson had helped him greatly with adjusting to the pace of the 72D and his death had a profound effect on Gunnar. Gunnar missed the Belgian Grand Prix, returning for the British Grand Prix. He once again impressed, and took 2nd place with the fastest lap of the race. He had won the BARC F3 race at Brands Hatch the previous week. Gunnar and new teammate Stefan van Damme did not get on quite as well, but maintained a professional working relationship. The Media speculate that part of this was Stefan's immediate success in the car, and eventual taking of the 1972 World Championship title. 1973 Gunnar was brought on full time by Lotus after winning the 1972 BARC F3 championship and his impressive showings for the F1 effort. He repaid this by taking his first win in the Spanish Grand Prix, and a second victory coming at the British Grand Prix. He was beaten to the title by Alex Robin Plunkett, despite matching Stefan van Damme in wins. 1974 1974 once again saw Olander take two victories - a win in the Brazilian Grand Prix and second in the Dutch Grand Prix at Zandvoort. Despite some success, he was beaten by teammate Stefan van Damme and the souring relationship spurred Olander to leave Lotus and join Ferrari for the 1975 season, hoping to bring the floundering Italian squad some trophies. Said souring relationship continued to worsen in 1975, as Stefan fell further into alcoholism and drug use, when Gunnar suggested that Stefan had been taking performance enhancing drugs. Ferrari 1975 Gunnar started the 1975 season slowly. He fell ill prior to the Argentine Grand Prix and this illness cost him in testing time. He started the race in 7th and finished 4th, complaining of braking problems. At the second round in South Africa, there was a large improvement, with Olander grabbing pole position but narrowly missing out on the victory. Gunnar took another podium in the next race at Montjuich. However, in the Belgian Grand Prix of Zolder, Olander would have problems. He struggled with pace throughout the practice sessions, netting a reasonable 4th in qualifying. Olander was running in 2nd at the end of the 1st lap when he span at the final corner, picking up suspension damage. This mistake would not be the worst to come in the race however, as he was involved in a 155 mph accident with newcomer Tor Sørli driving for Williams - one which put Olander out of action for several months with broken feet and concussion. Many had suspected the second fatality of the weekend had occurred - following 1973 champion Alex Robin Plunkett's earlier accident with Nathan Meiri. Category:Drivers